Pokemon powers, dimensional portals, and other weird shit
by pika05012006
Summary: Jake, June and 17 other cartoon characters wake up on an island filled with exotic pokemon. With nobody else with them, follow the perspectives of Jake and Izzy, two fired pirates that are opposites in their actions. June and Leo, retired musical geniuses, and many more as they attempt to figure out the mysteries of this island
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh my head"

The world around me was spinning in a circle, I managed to steady it and slow down to see some seagulls flying above me.

I sat up and spit some sand out of my mouth. Disgusting.

I looked around I was on a small beach in the middle of what appeared to be literal nowhere. An island somewhere in the middle of nowhere. I looked up and saw nothing ahead except some palm trees and creatures that I couldn't comprehend

I got up before I realized there was a large body next to me. I looked and saw who it was.

"June"!

One of the little einsteins, June, was lying dead next to me. Or that's what I thought before I felt a pulse. After that, I kicked sand in her face.

"Leo, what the f-" She stopped "You're not Leo"

"No, I'm jake" She looked confused "Jake and the neverland pirates"?

"Never heard of ya" I sighed. I helped her up "So why did you kick sand in my face"?

"To make sure you weren't in a coma"

"Har har. Where are we"? She looked around

"That's what I'm trying to figure out"

"Maybe we're on the sets on one of those island game shows with the asshole host. Oh, what was his name? Krampus? Or Craphead"?

"Why would a game show host be named craphead"?

"Did you forget the part where I said he was an asshole"?

"Anyways I doubt it, otherwise we'd see some sort of confession booth and thousands of more cameras".

She sighed "Why don't we scout the beach for something"?

So we walked around and scoured the edge of the island, not much was there except for seaweed and shells.

"So do you remember what happened here"? she asked.

I answered "No, the last thing I remember is being in my apartment getting a beer"

"But you're 14"

"I never said I obtained it legally"

"Whatever, the last thing I remember is t- WHOA!" she nearly tripped

I caught her before she fell and looked down to see what she had tripped over.

It was the body of Mickey Mouse

She screamed something I didn't think wasn't a language.

"Calm down, it's not likely he's dead".

"WHO CARES IF HE'S DEAD? I'M WORRIED ABOUT THE COURT FEES"!

"Court fees"?

"Dude! The cost to make both our shows COMBINED isn't worth the cost of one of his shoes"!

"We're on the deserted island in the middle of the ocean. I think we'll be fine".

And just to prove my point, I stepped on his face.

2 things followed this. The incomprehensible screaming of June, and the muffled screaming of Mickey underneath my feet.

He helped himself up and said, "What in the actual fuck, dude"?

"Oh sorry, I thought you were dead".

I could feel June's anger resonating through my skull

He brushed himself off 'Well, as you can see, I'm clearly NOT"!

June bowed her head "We are so sorry, if there is anything I can do to repay you, PLEASE tell me"!

"You can start by calling for help," he said "As it seems we're on a deserted island"

I sighed. I checked my phone and, surprise surprise, there was no reception.

"Looks like we're on our own," I said showing them the phone

June responded "Why don't we continue scouring the beach and see if there is anyone else"

"I'm going to stay here," Mickey said "In case anyone else decides to show up"

"Probably going to call toodles for help" I whispered to June, she stifled a laugh. Mickey did not need to as he was to busy trying to figure out how to kill me without raising suspicion.

We wandered off ahead trying to see if anyone else was with us.

"So," I asked, "What were you trying to say back there"?

"I said that the last thing I remember is trying to find a decent job off the internet".

"Define 'decent'".

"As in something that could actually get me by as it has become apparent that teaching dance career does not pay well".

"I see".

"What's your occupation"?

I remained silent following this. I didn't want to tell this random person that I went into serious depression after the show had finished. That I had started drinking and smoking among other things because they were the only things I thought I had left. That my own co-host Izzy nearly committed suicide after being sexually harassed by the staff of our show. So I just simply said, "I am currently doing something similar to you."

I don't know if she can read minds or faces, but after that, she said "I'm sorry about Izzy, I know how much you care about her"

And it was at that moment that I noticed something in the distance, it was a human-like figurine lying on the beach crying, but then I saw that it was holding a small pouch that was around her neck. And I immediately knew who it was.

"Izzy"!

I rushed over to her, to comfort her, to hug her, to tell her everything was going to be Ok. But she got to me first before I could do anything

"Jake, oh my god, I thought I had lost you."

"No it's ok, I'm alive, you're alive, and we are both Ok."

I calmly let her go and pointed to the panting June "Izzy, this is June"

She managed to make out "Hey *_wheeze* _what's up? _*wheeze*_ God I'm out of shape" before promptly gasping for air.

Izzy managed to strain a smile "Hi there"?

June sat up "I'm sorry I'm just not used to having to do a lot of running when I travel everywhere by talking rocketship"

It took me a moment "Wait, so Rocket is REAL"?!

"Well, DUH, how else do you expect us to be able to travel around the world to our recording studios"?

"Ok…."

She ignored me "Hey Izzy, do you remember seeing anybody else here on the island"?

Izzy thought for a moment then said: "I do remember seeing a body near the edge of the ocean, a little way over, though I touched it and it didn't move so I assumed it was dead".

Me and June exchanged a glance and shrugged _Guess we'll see who actually died_

I asked, "Hey Izzy, want to come with us"?

"No thanks, I'm good"

"Ok, then can you head a little over that way towards Mickey and stay with him"?

She looked at me puzzlingly "As in, Mickey Mouse"?

I sighed "Yes Mickey Mouse, No I don't know why he's here, just head over towards him and stay with him for now"

"Ok". Then she wandered back towards where Mickey was.

Then June and I headed down towards where Izzy came. We walked for about 10 minutes before we came upon the wreckage of a boat along the shore with a small figure near it. Immediately when she saw the figure, she started muttering "Oh no, oh no, oh no, OH NO".

Under her breath and rushed towards the figure, felt its heart, kicked it then walked back towards me and slapped me

"Uh, EXCUSE ME"?

"That is for the mistake of your comrade"

"What didi Izzy do wrong"?

"She called Leo for dead without even remotely checking for a heartrate"

"So that body is Leo's"

"Yes, and it's one that's alive for the matter of fact. He was just sleeping, and he sleeps deep."

I checked and sure enough, Leo was promptly lying there, just sleeping away. So that promptly made me decide to try tap dancing in him. I'm pretty sure that June had used just about every curse word in the English dictionary plus some Hispanic curses, too.

Finally, Leo woke up and I promptly jumped off of him as he sat up.

"Ugh is this one of those dreams where I'm holding up the stage while someone pokes a mallet at me violently"?

I cheerfully responded "Nope! This is a harsh reality where I practiced Tap-dancing on your unconscious body".

"Ah that explains the harsh agony I feel in my stomach" he responded grumpily as June helped him up "Where's Rocket"?

June responded with: "I am afraid Rocket's not here"

"WHAT?! Then how are we supposed to get off this island"

"Maybe something over there can help" I pointed to an island with a swirling vortex overhead. It was connected to us by a long wooden bridge that appeared to stretch for miles.

"Oh, OF COURSE, YOU wants to go to Tornado Island"

"It's just a cloud".

"More like a portal" June inferred.

"Well, I mean there's nothing else here, it's the only thing we haven't searched yet.

"What about the forest behind us"

I roughly pointed to the forest, and it was coincidental that at that moment, fire, a beam of ice, and numerous screeching came from it at the same time.

'You sure you want to go in"?

"Fine, I'd rather investigate a vortex, then some fire and ice breathing creatures".

"Great! I'll go get Mickey and Izzy so they come with".

I happily skipped off towards where Izzy and Mickey were.

I saw Mickey drawing some sort of plan in the sand, with Izzy playing around with her pixie dust.

"Ah I see you found someone," he said gesturing towards the flying Izzy.

"Yeah and we also found an island of some sort of in the distance".

"Are you assuming we can get some sort of help there"?

"Yes, yes I am"

"Fine, we'll follow you".

I looked up "Izzy, we're going"

"Where" she responded"

"Another Island"

"Ok…"

"Trust me it'll be fun"

We wandered off towards the bridge, where June and Leo were there waiting for us

"Are you sure we'll find some sort of help here"? Mickey asked

"No, but at least we might get some answers about where we are". I said

"Well, may as well try". June said

And with that, we headed off towards the island.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good God, what happened"?

I sat up in an attempt to see where I was, only to look and see all the bubble guppies flopped on a beach that I was also on. The beach was relatively small, it was the edge of an incredibly tiny island with a single bridge extending to a large island and a swirling vortex overhead. It took me a moment to realize who was missing.

_Zooli!_

We'd been introducing her to the school a moment ago, and now we're on this island above.. The.. sea. Shit! Why were we above the ocean, we shouldn't be we come from the sea? I attempted to go towards the sea and then attempted to run before falling flat on my face. Right, no legs. I sigh and make an attempt to wake Molly up.

"Ugh, Gil is that you"?

"No, it's god, you died and went to heaven. Of course, it's me Molly who else would it be"?

"Any of the other guppies, also if we're on land why haven't you taken off her tail"?

I looked at her confused as hell "Uh we're mermaids we can't just plop off our tails".

"Dude, I get you're super involved, it's just a show" And with that, she promptly removed her tail, and put on a pair of Jeans she had had in hidden in her tail's secret compartment

It took me a minute to try and understand, but only 5 seconds to slap myself in the face. I then removed my own tail and put on some camouflage pants I had in my compartment.

"Sheesh, I'm an idiot," I said

"Yes you are" she responded promptly "Now come on, let's wake the others"

We then proceeded to wake up the others. They were either like me or like Molly except for Dema who said: "I can walk fine in my tail" who then fell flat on her face before removing her tail as well.

"So why are we here," Goby asked

"I have Zero clues and doubt I'll get any more," I said "at least maybe until we head to that Island" I pointed to the island that the Bridge connected to.

Oona said, "Should we really go to the island that has a large swirling vortex over it"?

"I mean if it'll get us some answers," Nonny said.

"Um," Dema said, "Not meaning to be rude and interrupt the conversation about the next-door neighbors, but am I the only one who notices that Zooli is missing"?

I had already noticed, but this managed to throw the others into a state of shock.

"Yeah, where is Zooli"? Molly and the others look at me menacingly

"You're all looking at me as if I know more about Zooli's location than you do"

"So nobody knows where Zooli is"? Oona asked.

We all shake our heads sadly

But then I think for a moment, look over at the other island, then smacked my face in the name of my stupidity

"Do you guys think she might be on the other side of the bridge"? I ask in a sarcastic tone

They all look at each other, then over at the island, and then think before Nonny speaks up:

"Well, she always was considered to be adventurous".

"And she was kinda a risk-taker". Goby followed up

"And very energetic," said Dema

"She almost knocked over when she burst into the room" Oona remembered

"So then," I said "We can conclude that Zooli is likely exploring the island over there" They all nodded in agreement

"So then, we should head over there then" I followed up"

Molly sighed "Well I suppose that the island is the most likely place for her to be".

"So what are we waiting for? We need to go find Zooli"

And with that, we headed over towards the other island

"Oy vey"

I opened my eyes to see a blue sea stretching vastly beyond my paws.

I got up and arched my back to try and get a look around. I was on a small island with a large rock piercing out of the center. Near it was a bridge that extended to a much larger island with a swirling vortex over its head. I looked around me and saw the 6 other paw patrol members lied around me unconscious.

_Wait, 6?_

There were only supposed 5 others around me, Me, Chase, Skye, Marshall, Rubble, Rocky, and Zooma. So who was this other g-?

Oh right, the new guy, PATCH.

He had shown up a couple of days ago looking for a job, saying that last place he had been at shut down. I laughed, knowing that because we already had so many rescuee occupations filled out, he would be turned up at. But instead, they decided to take him in. after they gave him the ability of speech through a collar (that was ONLY supposed to be given to official members). He made a call and the next day an email showed up on Rider's computer with a link to a document, detailing this guy's skills as a medical professional. So the next day he was given a collar, a pack, and a vehicle detailing him as our medical specialist

My problem with him wasn't that he wasn't good at his job, it's that he was TOO good. No normal dog should have knowledge about Parkinson's, CPR, and blood transfusion. He made attempts to try and persuade me, but I refused. This guy is clearly a baddie trying to infiltrate our ranks and destroy us from the inside. He's probably the reason that we're here in the first place.

I woke up Skye and tried to ask back the handcuffs I let her borrow. She looked around at where we were then looked at me puzzlingly:

"Why would you need the handcuffs"? She asked

"To arrest that dude over there" I pointed to the new recruit "until proper authorities can handle him"

"Alright so a couple of things," she said "A: I don't really think you can arrest him here, there's nowhere to keep him. B: you can't just go around accusing people of doing things. And C: Why hasn't he done this earlier if he did do it, he could have done it quickly and swiftly when we first met him"

"Well, how else do you explain all the crazy shit going on here"

"Well I don't know but it's definitely not him" she pointed him as he was snoring peacefully.

I rolled my eyes, went over, threw my net over him, and attempted to drag him with me. It was after that I heard a loud buzzing sound and turned around as I saw that he had escaped my net.

"Would you kindly explain why you're trying to kidnap me"? He said accusingly

I stared at him in disbelief " ME kidnapping YOU!? YOU'RE the one who kidnapped US"!

He looked around us "You think I could do all this? I can barely comprehend most magic tricks, what makes you think I could teleport us all to Destination: Fuckin' nowhere?

"LANGUAGE"!

"I am allowed to say what I want, we're not on some television program"

"Ugh, whatever, you're still the most likely"

"Look, can you two stop fighting just long enough to try and figure out how we got here"?

We both sigh and wake up the rest of the patrol. Rubble wasn't the most pleased until he saw where we were, and then sat up to take a look around

"Hey Marshall," I asked, "Can you try and send a signal to alert Rider of our location?"

He opened his radar and sent a signal but no one received it.

"We should try again" I insisted

"Dude, it's not going to work, we are in the middle of nowhere" Patch said

"Ok then, you propose a solution to this mess"

"Why not head over to that island over there" he pointed to the large island that was connected to the bridge

"Uh no, shouldn't we try to focus on our situation and not get ourselves into another situation."

"It's the only possible solution to this situation"

"He's right you know," Rocky said, "It's the only possibility that we'll get any clues as to what's going on".

I still refused. It's likely just a trap set up by him. But then Skye says:

"Would you rather go to the place that has likely all the clues about this place or stay here and grasp at the little information we have like some coward"?

I consider what I'm doing. I guess I was being a bit of scaredy-cat. I sigh and say:

"Fine, I'll go, but if this is some trap set by him" I gesture towards Patch who looks like he is trying to figure out how to get out of here with 0 cooperation from me "I'll make sure you're all fired"

And with that, we begin to make our way across the bridge.

"Come on" I shouted to June and Leo who were running at an incredibly slow speed.

"God _*wheeze* _ who makes bridges this along" June panted

"Sorry _*wheeze* _we are _*wheeze* _incredibly out of shape" Leo huffed

I rolled my eyes we'd been walking for maybe 5 minutes now and they already looked like they ran a marathon

"Come on guys we're almost there" Cried Izzy from above

We eventually found our way to a small beach that led up to a large forest. In the center of the forest was a large open-mouthed mountain where the vortex was coming from. The unfortunate thing was that there seemed to be even more creatures over here than back on the other island.

I'm pretty sure June would have immediately turned back if I hadn't already convinced her to do a walk across a bridge when she is incredibly out of shape.

"So this is where we need to go, huh"? Mickey asked

"Unless you want to find some magical other ways to get clues, then yes it is"

So we headed into the forest, there was an association of strange and mystical creatures in the forest. Fire breathing lizards, Large dinosaur with leaves around there neck, and yet the thing that stopped Izzy was a small yellow mouse that was unconscious. -_-

"Oh my god, is it hurt"? Izzy asked picking it up

"Ugh, who are you people"? It asked

"Agh, it talks"! She dropped it immediately

"Wait, you can understand me"? It asked

June held up a christ symbol and kept repeating something in Hispanic.

"If you think I'm a demon, you're not even close. I'm a Pokemon."

"Pokemon"? I asked

"Do you guys not know what Pokemon are"? It asked

"Never heard of them sounds alien" Mickey replied

"Strange I thought they occurred everywhere" it wondered

"Are you talking about animals"?

"No, Pokemon are more intelligent than mere animals. Pokemon are creatures that live everywhere, well, apparently except your dimension"

"So do all pokemon look like this"? I asked

"No, I am one of many species of Pokemon. I am a Pikachu. An electric type."

"How many species of pokemon are there"? I asked

"Roughly 600 if you count evolutions as one species"

"Evolutions? Types?" I pondered

The Pikachu rubbed its forehead "Look it's a whole concept Ok, I'll explain it on the way up the mountain"

"What do you mean 'on the way'"? Leo asked

It pointed to the top "I was told by the god Arceus to bring 18 specific cartoon characters to the top of the mountain. I don't know the reason, all he said is that is was necessary for the sake of the universes"

"Don't you mean universe?" I said

"No, he said Universes," Pikachu said

"So wait, YOU are the one that brought us here"?! June screamed

"Not directly, you can thank Hoopa for that"

"Who the heck is Hoopa"? I asked

"Listen" Pikachu rubbed its forehead "Can you just go to the top of the mountain he said you'll know what to do if you get there."

"So we're just expected to follow you"? Mickey asked

"Well either that or you can remain with no protection of the beasts" He gestures to the snarling creatures

I roll my eyes "Fine, you can come with"

"Great"! He then proceeds to climb on to my shoulder "Oh if you're wondering about my gender, it's he/him/his that sort of thing.

"Like I cared" I sigh and we begin to make our way up the mountain.


	3. Chapter 3

"June are you Ok"? I said as she had fallen

"Yes it was like a one-foot drop," she said

"Oh right," I said

"Are we almost there" Leo complained

"We're literally right there," Pikachu said pointing to a cave in the mountain about a foot above us

"Oh ok"

So we helped June get up and went into the cave.

It honestly looked like something from a Dungeon and Dragons temple. A central platform showed about 19 different handprints, some were non-human almost like a Dog's. Each of the handprints had one or two letters below it as if indicating a specific person. Similarly, on the walls, there were 18 handprints, once again, some looked like paw prints. They also had 1 or 2 letters below them. But then there was something different, above each of the hands was a symbol, like a water droplet or a gear.

"You said we'd figure out when we get here, I haven't figured it out"! Izzy complained

"Sheesh, be patient, not everybody's here yet, they'll be here momentarily" Pikachu explained

Sure enough, a couple of minutes later, 6 more people walk in through a different entrance of the cave.

"So who are you, people"? I asked

"We're the bubble guppies nice to meet ya" The one with Blue hair explained

"Who"? Mickey asked

They looked like they'd just been slapped across the face than the one with pigtails explained: "We're from Nickelodeon, you appear to be from a different channel so it's not likely you've heard of us. We're looking for our friend, Zooli, have you seen her"?

We all look at each other than Leo asked: "what does she look like"?

"Brown skin, purple hair tied in a bun, wears very flashy looking pants. And is known to rush into things without thinking". Nonny explained

All of us thought for a moment then Pikachu spoke up: "I don't believe I brought Zooli here".

They all looked at each other with defeated faces, then they looked at Pikachu and their expressions immediately changed to that of an angry tiger. The one with yellow curls grabbed him off my shoulder and pinned to the wall: "Hey you! Bring us back to our recording studio, NOW!" she screamed

"He can't, he doesn't have the ability to-" I was cut off

"Shut up! He just admitted to not bringing Zooli here so he must have been the one that brought the rest of here" she exclaimed

"No, he didn't it was Hoopa" June shouted

"Who's Hoopa"? she asked with curiosity but in an angry tone.

I explained, "Hoopa is a pokemon with the ability to use rings to either teleport other creatures to where it is or teleport creatures from where it is to somewhere else".

"So this isn't Hoopa"? she asked gesturing towards Pikachu

"Do you see any rings on him?" I asked

She looked Pikachu over before promptly setting him on the ground

"But then why did this 'Hoopa' bring us here," she asked

"Because I told him to" he explained

With that, she was about to charge at him again but then I stopped her with my sword "He did it for a reason" I explained

"And what reason would that be"? she asked furiously

"Because Arceus told him to and that it was necessary for the survival of the universe". Izzy explained

"And who would that be"? She asked

"Basically, God". I said

"Har har"

"I'm not joking. Arceus is the creator of the entire Universe". I explained

She looked at me like a just spoke absolute nonsense before saying "So let me get this straight, this supposed God named Arceus told a small yellow mouse to direct Hoopa to bring us to this mountain to save the universe"?

"That would be the case," I said

"Look why don't you all get introduced while we wait and remain for the final group, and I'll get some directions set up," he said and rushed towards the imprints on the wall.

So while we waited we learned the names of the group that had come along. The one with the golden hair was named Dema. Among the others were Gil, Molly, Goby, Nonny, and Oona. They apparently were from a different channel by the name of Nickelodeon. And apparently had just received a new cast member named Zooli recently. That's who they were looking for. After a while, Pikachu calls out: "Oh, the rest of them have arrived" pointing to a third entry in the cave that contained 7….. Dogs.

I kid you not 7 dogs, looking about maybe 9 months wandered into the cave looking around and discussing among each other in actual human language. I did recognize one of them

'Hey patch" I waved to him

"Hey ja-" he managed to get just a word out before he was tackled by Izzy as she began to snuggle him

"Oh my gosh, PATCH! I haven't seen you in so long" he said nuzzling him and holding him up "How did you manage to learn to talk"? she asked

I explained "Patch is an official member of the paw patrol so they gave him a collar that granted him the ability of speech. I sent them medical documents detailing his expertise in the medical field. And then they gave him a job"

"When did you have time to learn medical expertise," she asked

"During my time of unemployment," Patch explained

She looked at me with anger but slight humor "So a dog is more capable of getting a good job than you are" she said with a smirk

I stuck my tongue out in defiance.

She set Patch down "So you mind introducing us to your friends" she asked

"Sure" he pointed his paw at various pups "That's Rocky, our recycling expert. That's Zooma, our 'coast guard' of sorts. That's Marshal, our incredibly clumsy firefighter. That's Rubble, our construction specialist. That's Skye, our 'air force'. And that" he hesitates for a moment before sighing "is Chase, our chief officer"

"What's wrong with him"? Izzy asked

"For some unknown reason, he hates me to high heavens and thinks I'm a villain"

I was about to respond before Dema interrupted "Hey how come you know Them but not US"? She asked incredibly confused

I respond just as confused "What"?

"They are a Nickelodeon show but you said you don't know Nickelodeon"

"I honestly didn't even know they were a show. I just looked at the application form"

"Right" she glared at me then resumed her talk with Mickey.

I just shrugged it off and headed towards Pikachu "Hey are you done with those 'preparations'"? I asked

"I just finished have you introduced yourself to everyone"?

"Yes but not everyone knows everyone else yet"?

"Fine, I suppose we can wait a couple more-" he looks up at the sky and then follows up with "Actually, you know what I think it'd be better if we started now" He quickly said and ran off towards the podium in the center

"Attention cartoon stars" he announces "I require that you pay attention as we have a limited time before we have to finish this ritual"

"Listen" June spoke up "Just because you expect us to what you need for your horky dorky ritual doesn't mean we have to do it. I mean, it's not going to affect the rest of us, right". The others murmured amongst themselves in agreement.

Pikachu looked among there faces and then sighed " I suppose you'll have to hear it from himself" he sighed almost in an acceptance sort of way. He then pressed a button on the side of the floor and waited as a hologram appeared showing what was likely Arceus himself.

Arceus had been saying something about the population of a Pokemon name Polteageist before noticing he was being called. "Uh, why is this on"? He asked

Pikachu bowed, which seemed impossible considering his round, short, body "Lord Arceus, I apologize for calling you at an impeccable time but there is something that is concerning our plan"

"Uh, who is this"? He asked

"Down here," he said and Arceus looked down

"Ah Pikachu, my wonderful friend, yes um shouldn't the gods already be on there way"?

"I once again apologize my lord, but the transfer via Hoopa's ring knocked them unconcious so the timing was disturbed"

"So why aren't you moving them along quicker"?

"Because" he gulped "it appears they believe neither you nor I"

"WHAT"!? He roared in a booming voice that sent a shockwave through all of us and knocked Pikachu

"They did not believe in me when I spoke of our urgency so I sent a message to you"

He glanced around all of us before saying in a frustrating "YOU INCOMPETENT FOOLS! If you do not complete the ritual and head to the Centerpoint before the portal closes, then the entirety of the entertainment multi-verse shall be thrown into chaos"! He boomed

"We are sorry Arceus, please just give us a bit more time" Pikachu pleaded

He looks down at Pikachu "You have one more hour to complete the ritual if you do not get them to the multiverse by then, I will have you obliterated! Now go"! He shouted before the screen shut off.

He looked at the rest of us in anger "That proof enough for ya"!? He shouted

We looked among each other and then I spoke up "What do we need to do' I asked

"Thank you," he says. He then dusts himself off and returns to the center podium "Now then we only have a little more than an hour to complete the ritual. The first part is the gathering of your powers." he gestures to the handprints on the wall

"All of you must put your handprints on the wall in your according positions listed by the letters in groupings. The first ones are the pups" he gestures towards Patch and his friends

"You shall place your paws in the pawprints with your first letter. For the ones with similar first names…" he gestured between Rocky and Rubble " I have added a second letter to indicate the second letter of your first names. That will indicate those positions. I have done this for all groups"

"The second group are the guppies" he gestures towards the Bubble guppies "You shall go to your position indicated by a handprint with a mermaid tail next to it."

"And finally" he gestures towards our group "You are the leader you shall place your hands on the handprints with the 1 next to it. Now hurry we don't have much time"

We scatter around to our assorted positions and place our hands in the handprints. Then we wait

"So when is this thing supposed to-" Mickey was cut off as various beams light resembling certain materials enveloped us.

And that was the last thing I saw before blacking out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: This story will contain perspectives from Jake, June, Mickey, Leo, and Izzy in that order I will try and make the transition as noticeable as possible though it may not show up and if so I apologize. Also sorry if this took a while, School got in the way. Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!**

"JAKE"! Patch slapped my face with his paw

"Geez I'll get up" I get on my feet

"Thank goodness you've been out for about 15 minutes," he said

"Ok, so we still have-" it took me a moment to realize that he was both standing and as tall as me

"HOW DID YOU GET SO TALL"?! I scream

"I just woke up like this, all the other pups were like this, too. I think it's a side effect of the godly power. Thankfully they matched our proportions so we don't look too weird"

"But you look so stinkin' weird"

"You should take a look at yourself," he said

I looked down at myself. I was slightly taller than normal but my outfit had also changed. I was now wearing only my bandana instead of my captain's hat. My blue and gold jacket had been replaced with one of pure red and had changed into a jean jacket. My usually clean pants had been replaced with tattered jeans. The only thing that remained the same was my brown boots with my Initial _J _carved into them in gold.

"So, did all of my friends undergo this change," I asked

"Only a height change other than that their outfits were the same" Patch explained

I looked to see Pikachu looking around nervously at the rest of us and looked at me, and his expression changed to something of a mix of relief and excitement

"Thank goodness," Pikachu said "You lived it. Now we haven't much time we must complete the second part of the ritual" he pressed another button in the center that revealed passageways where we had originally been standing.

"Now them does everyone remember where they stood beforehand," he asked

We all murmured in agreement

He gestured towards the doors "Wherever you had been standing there should now be a passageway leading to the next part of the ritual. You shall enter these passages and an explanation of what to do shall be there when you arrive. Now quickly, we haven't much time, you must GO!" he says

With that, we head off towards the next part of the ritual.

It doesn't take me long to arrive to the next part. I am standing on top of a volcano that appears to be somewhere else other than the island. Surrounding me are various objects with targets placed on them. In front of me is a stone tablet containing details about the next part of the ritual it says:

_Congratulations! You have been chosen as the fire god and have been sent here to learn your godly powers. If you do not know what I am talking about, then you should leave immediately. If you vaguely know what I might be talking about, then you have arrived in the correct place. Since you have been chosen as the fire god you have been sent here to be able to learn your powers. As such you should dip your hand in the lava. Trust me, I know it sounds insane but it is necessary to heighten your powers. After this, you should have a better grip on your fire powers and can practice them here. After that, you must use your fire powers to bypass the incredibly strong Pokemon and retrieve your item of necessity and bring it back to your guide (whatever Pokemon that maybe) Good luck and carry on._

_P.S: The costume change is perfectly normal. It happens to all the Fire gods._

(Uh ok) I think to myself. I just trust the note and dip my hand in the lava. It's a little burning at first but then it changes to a soothing feeling like a hot tub. I leave it in there for a couple more minutes before pulling it out. It radiates with glowing heat energy before slowly fading. I take a deep breath, then make an attempt to exert the energy from my hand. At first, nothing happens. But then, a large fireball shoots from my hand and hits one of the barrels in the middle of the painted target.

(Nice!) I think to myself. I continue to shoot at the various targets, hitting each one with great aim. It is only after I've shot all the targets that I finally noticed my sword or at least the original one was missing and had been replaced by a large broadsword of sorts. I glaze over the sword itself. It was a large broadsword that glowed with the heat energy I had seen flowing through my hand and was tinted a very whited orange color.

(So I have a new sword? Cool) I think and place it back in the hilt before remembering the task at hand. I immediately drew my sword out and charged through the forest.

Most of the time I either had to attack the Pokemon with my sword or my fireballs. On the rare occasion that they were so thick I couldn't get through, I raised my hand in an uplifting motion that made a geyser of lava shoot out from the ground in front of me. Eventually, I reached the special item, which was a golden torch that had already been lit. Just as I was about to grab it, a large Pokemon dropped down in front of me. It was mainly green and horse-like. It had a large sword-like horn on its head. It spoke this:

"Greetings, new fire god, I'm the Pokemon, Virizion. I'm your final challenge you need to complete in order to retrieve your item. Now come at me!"

Before I could even react to it immediately charged at me. I dodged to the side and attempted to swing my sword at it. She dodged with quick reflexes. I attempted to throw a fireball at it, only for it to dodge once again. After several fireball attempts, I began to get frustrated and made a geyser underneath it but she once again dodged it. Every attempt I made to hit it they dodged it. And with every miss, I became more and more furious, but in like a powerful way. I wanted to be angry. I wanted my fires of rage to lash out upon it and tear it apart. I want to leap upon her and slash them into pieces. I wanted it defeated, NOW!

I blew into a rage and a column of fire similar to the one from earlier erupted up from underneath me and it empowered me. My bandana flew off and my hair became a raging fire. My once clean jacket was now tainted with flame. And I felt great. I didn't even think before leaping at Virizion and letting a beam of fire let loose from my hands engulfing it entirely. I slashed and tore and shredded its skin. I just attacked and attacked and attacked and-

"ENOUGH!" it shouted. I backed off. My hair and jacket went out and my bandana magically returned to my head. The power I once felt had calmed down.

"I surrender. You have proven yourself worthy of the torch" it points its hoof at the torch still lit. I walk up and grab the torch and begin to walk back before it says

"Good luck, new fire god. Be wary, however, for this temper power may be your downfall," it says

I shrug it off and head back towards the mountain

(_Jake-June)_

I wander through the tunnel and then find myself on the edge of a beach. A small note in a bottle washes up on its shore. I take it out and it contains a note that reads as follows:

_Congratulations! You have been chosen as the water goddess and have been sent here to learn your godly powers. If you do not know what I am talking about, then you should leave immediately. If you vaguely know what I might be talking about, then you have arrived in the correct place. As the water goddess, you should be able to navigate the ocean or any water biomes. So I request that you dive in the water (fully clothed, they won't get wet. And there are perverts). Then make your way through the water to find your item of importance. Be warned. These sea Pokemon are not happy campers about people invading their home, so do not attack or agitate them without reason. Good luck._

(Uh OK) I think. I step in the water as it almost envelops me and I dive in without needing to hold my breath.

(Alright, I can breathe underwater. Let's be sure to remember that!) I make a note in my head and begin to navigate my way through the ocean.

The underwater is quite beautiful. The area itself is a large coral reef that contains more colors of coral than I knew existed. Thousands of Pokemon swam around me that came in all sorts of shapes and forms including… Coral? Huh, that's new.

I continue to make my way through the ocean, glancing among the various Pokemon. I always had the feeling someone was watching, but I shrugged it off as a curious Pokemon. After a bit, I saw what was believed to be my item of importance. A small sea-shell decorated with pearls and gemstones.

As I approach the shell, I feel a presence behind me to see an entire reef's worth of pokemon behind me, all with angry faces. I want to just swim away and hide somewhere before I realize

(Wait, I am the water goddess. I can control the water) I remember. And I look at the Pokemon with a smirk on my face.

I launch my hand forward and immediately the water bursts forward and throws several of the Pokemon backward. The rest begin to charge at me, but I sweep them all away in a strong wave. I had missed a couple but then I threw them out of the water with a geyser. One of the Pokemon scratches me, but then I used it against him, by turning my blood into daggers and piercing him through the fins.

(Ok, blood control? AWESOME!) I think to myself and swipe my blood daggers through the crowd of Pokemon. Eventually, after several attacks, all of them scatter off back to the reef. Thinking I've finally finished I reach out to grab the shell when I feel a presence over me. I look up to see a large shark-like figure looming over me. I back up to get a better look at it. The entire thing is a shark made up of several smaller fish. All of the fish are blue but some are white to form eyes.

"New water goddess. I am your final challenge you must complete in order to retrieve the shell. If you should fail, then you will perish. Now come at me" it said in a booming voice before promptly charging at me. I simply roll my eyes and prepare to attack. I attempt to sweep it away with a wave but it simply continues charging. I dodge to the side and throw water beams at it, once again it simply ignores them. I continue to get annoyed as my attacks to nothing at it. I attempt with my blood daggers but they pass through the fish as if they were thin air. I even attempt to use the geyser on it but it does not budge. Eventually, I tire about for a moment and the next moment, I am in the shark itself.

It booms from the inside "You have failed new goddess you will now perish and a new candidate will be found to take your place" He says and I think I am ready to accept my fate before I realize nothing happened. The portal hasn't closed yet and my powers haven't gone. He can't do anything to me. So I simply calmly try to formulate a plan and am suddenly at peace with the water. I am water. The water is me. I am merely a small part of something bigger. But what is this bigger thing, I think to myself. It is my true form. It is the water itself. And it is the water that shall punish this ignorant fool for attempting to contain me.

I burst out of the shark as glowing light surrounds me. My dress grows into that of a queen's. Long and white and flowing. My headband has been replaced by a large white crown similar to the item of importance. And my shoes also a turn a white color as flowing ribbons attach themselves to it. I look down at the shark and simply brush him off as I summon a whirlpool that sends all of the fish that made him flying into the coral reef. I then announce to the reef. "This shark was an example of my power. Any recklessness attempted against me or my colleagues shall be punished swiftly". I say just as I transform back to my original form.

(Ultra Goddess form is temporary, note that as well) I think as I grab the shell and approach the surface.

The Pokemon spoke to me just before I was going to break the surface "You have done well water goddess. If you are able to use it to the fullest abilities, then you may be able to tame the beast contained in your friend."

I really don't know what they are talking about. So I shrug it off and head up to the cave.

(_June - Mickey_)

I wandered my way through the tunnels and ended up finding myself in a high-tech facility. I don't even question why this is on a deserted island and immediately search for a clue about this. To the right, a computer screen has been put against the wall. It had a small note on a touch screen that read "_Touch the screen_" I touched the screen and a symbol lit up on the screen. It was several chains linking in towards the center of the screen in a circle. Below this, it had a logo that said **CENTERPOINT. **The screen then feeds to black before displaying a message:

_Congratulations! You have been chosen as the steel god and have been sent here to learn your godly powers. If you do not know what I am talking about, then you should leave immediately. If you vaguely know what I might be talking about, then you have arrived in the correct place. As the steel god, you should have experience with metal manipulation and tech work. As such a program shall be initiated that shall input all tech expertise in your brain. Afterward, you must use both your tech expertise and your metal manipulation to make your way through the facility and retrieve your special item. If you wish to continue, you should use your metal manipulation to pry open the door in front of you. Good luck._

"At least they're a formal business" I mutter to myself as I approach the door. It is a large metal door that appears to have no way of opening. So, I attempt to do what I say and push my hands in an outwards motion in an attempt to open the door. Immediately as I do that, the door opens up to reveal a small chair-like machine with a helmet.

I step towards the machine and see it is facing towards where I came and the helmet appears to have earmuffs. I simply hope this won't do anything bad and sit in the seat of the machine and put on the helmet. Immediately as I put the helmet on, thousands of things rush into my head all at once. Thousands of coding scripts have been taught to me from python to javascript. Ideas of complex machines seemed so simple to me now. I had thousands and thousands and thousands of pieces of information about machines. I take the helmet off and the ideas are still rushing. I think I must be going crazy before I realize that these are my own ideas coming from my brain. I stumble out and slowly attempt to settle my surroundings.

Next to the machine, there was a large box of parts of various technology. If I hadn't been in the machine, I might have been confused. But I now knew what to do immediately. I rushed over and began building so many machines with my hands at the speed of light. Ray guns, gun swords, various bombs, and lots of guns in general. When the box of parts was finally empty, I had an entire arsenal of weapons on my back and at my sides. I knew I was now prepared so I charged forth.

The battles were quick. I was able to sweep most of the pokemon to the side and keep moving forward as most were either made of or entirely adorned in metal. For the pokemon that weren't made of metal, I took them out with one of several different weapons Eventually after several quick battles, I come across what is likely my item of importance. On a podium sat a forever rotating gear. I thought I had finally been finished and was about to grab the gear when suddenly a large Pokemon dropped down in front of me.

It looked very similar to a small girl though it looked a lot more like a ball with a button on the front, kind of like those pokeballs Pikachu had told us about. Before I could say anything the Pokemon spoke this "Greetings new steel god, my name is Magearna and I am the final challenge you must complete in order to retrieve your item. And now, we fight!"

Before I can respond, it lunges at me. I attempt to sweep it aside but it does not budge and I am tackled to the ground. Before I can pull a weapon, it tackles me again. I try and grab a weapon but it once again tackles me to the ground. It then lunges atop me and shoots lasers at me while simultaneously attempting to seize my limb. I attempt to think of a way to get out. It keeps aiming for me, I can't pull out any weapons, I can't sweep it aside. The only way to even remotely defeat it would be to…

(THAT'S IT!) I think to myself

I push her off and begin building something while dodging her lunges. I remove various weapons from my body and begin forming them into limbs. I build a chest plate out of the parts and scope for one of my eyes. I had made the ultimate weapon. I had the ultimate weapon. I was the ultimate weapon.

Before she can attempt to lunge again, a large beam of light engulfs me as the various parts I had made attached themselves to me. When it was done, Mickey was no longer there, the only thing left was the steel god, A weapon destined for battle. Before Magearna can comprehend what has happened, I have already formulated a plan and set it into motion.

I charged at it and it dodged to the side. I had predicted that and shot a net at it. It became entangled in the net. While it attempted to remove the net I charged at it again and tackled it. When I was on top of it I reach into the machine and felt around for the right cord. When I found it I immediately ripped it out of the machine. Before Magearna could counter-attack it shut down and began snoring. When I was finished the parts that had attached themselves to me fell off and returned as their respective weapons. I picked up the weapons and checked Magearna to make sure it shut down. When I was sure, I went up and grabbed the gear. Before I could leave the area, Magearna awoke and said this:

"You have done well, new steel god. I warn you of 2 things, however. 1 is not to lose yourself in the machinery as it may consume you"

"I can handle that", I respond not turning around.

"And 2 there is a monster associated with one of your friends that may be the downfall of the gods. Beware!" she says

I simply sigh and say "Ok, whatever" and walk off.

(_Mickey- Leo_)

After walking through the tunnel I approach a large cave that has an absence of light. In front of it contains a stone slab with a message. I pick up the slab and read the message.

_Congratulations! You have been chosen as the god of darkness and have been sent here to learn your godly powers. If you do not know what I am talking about, then you should leave immediately. If you vaguely know what I might be talking about, then you have arrived in the correct place. As the god of darkness, you should both be able to use dark magic and navigate darkness itself. Therefore, I have provided a list of spells of the back of this slab that should provide you with a basic understanding of your powers. After you have memorized the spells, you must use your spells to defeat what lies in the darkness and retrieve your item of importance. Good luck._

I shrug and look on the back of the slab and it contains some spells that show the following:

**Accio: Say Accio (insert object name here) and it will automatically bring that object to you**

**Accendio: flings the target into the air**

**Alohomora: an unlocking spell (not useful now, will be useful later)**

**Aguamenti: summons a LOT of water**

**Brackium Emendo: heals broken bones**

**Confundo: confuses the target**

**Engorgio: growth spell**

**Expecto patronum: if you ever need to relive that one moment**

**Finite Incantatem: Undoes all previous spell effects (basically the reset button)**

**Lumos: automatic flashlight (VERY useful here, practically always useful)**

**Muffliato: Muffles the target's hearing**

**Obliviate: erases a target's memory**

**Oculus Reparo: repairs glasses (yes we know you have glasses)**

**Petrificus totalus: petrifies target until undone**

**Protego: protection from minor spells**

**Reducio: Causes target to shrink**

**Riddikulus: Basically makes anything silly**

**Scourgify: cleaning spell**

**Stupefy: knocks out the target (emergency spell only)**

**Wingardium Leviosa: A floatation spell (emphasis on the O in leviOsa)**

(Ok) I think but how am I suppose to cast these without some wand? I just shrug it off and try a spell extending my hand out

"_Accio wand!" _ I say immediately a wand flies into my hand knowing this I simply discard it and say

"_Lumos_" and my entire body lights up. I look around, shrug and walk into the cave.

As I walk around I see that the cave's walls are painted with various pictures depicting different pokemon. One picture depicts a large red pokemon in the shape of a t-rex and a large blue pokemon that was whale-like clashing with each other. Another picture depicted a pokemon with large horns and a pokemon in the shape of a Y also clashing with one another. It had become apparent that pokemon fight a lot. Then another picture appeared in my view. It showed a human figure that kind of looked like Jake doubling over in pain while a large lady with long red hair flowed over him. There had also been some writing underneath, but before I could depict what it says A large swarm of bat-like Pokemon charge at me.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_" I say and all the bats around me suddenly begin floating upwards. I stop for a moment and take a look at the bats.

At first glance, they seemed like some colorful bats, before I realized that the bats actually had no eyes and their mouth took up their entire face.

I simply shrug this off and continue my walk through the cave. I find other Pokemon as I walk through the cave such as small Pokemon that poke their heads out of the ground, or Pokemon that had similar features to the bats I saw earlier. Most of them I was easily able to take care of whether through an _Aguamenti _spell or an _Ascendio spell_. At one point a rock-like creature broke my glasses but I was able to repair them using _Oculus repairus_.

After an hour of battling cave creatures and observing the murals.,I came acrossa small bottle that was filled with what could only be described as pure darkness. I immediately knew that it was what I was looking for. Before I could pick it up, however, a small pokemon had ascended upon me. It had features similar to Pikachu, though the features of it were closer to that of a sock puppet that a creature of Pokemon. It spoke in a hideous voice.'

"GrEeTiNgS, nEw DaRkNesS gOd! My NaMe Is MiMiKyU. I aM yOuR fInAl OpPoNeNt bEfOrE yOu CaN cLaIm YoUr ItEm. NoW tHeN, _**It'S pLaYtImE!"**_

Before I can even react, a large hand of darkness reaches out before me. I use _Aguamenti _to knock it down. But then another one comes out and I have to use the spell again. Each and every time, I knock back hand after hand, and the Mimikyu doesn't seem to be getting tired at all. Finally, when there is an opportunity, I shoot a spell at the Mimikyu, only for it to be completely unaffected. I'm so shocked, that I don't notice the hand come up behind me and grab my leg. I am dragged down and attempt to shake it off, but it's no use. The hand drags me in and the Mimikyu swallows me alive. I lay in the darkness nothing around me when it says this:

"YoU hAvE fAiLeD nEw DaRkNeSs GoD. We ShAlL fInD a RePlAcEmEnT fOr YoU, aS i SlOwLy SwAlLoW yOu WhOlE."

I think to myself. (Is it correct? Did I really lose this battle? Did I really fall to it? Did I…. Fail?)

.

.

.

(No…)

(That's impossible. I couldn't have fallen to it.)

I think to myself on how to defeat it and some things come up from previous thoughts (_ Since you are the god of darkness you should be able to perform dark magic and __**navigate darkness itself**_ ) (so I should be able to navigate the darkness even without spells!) I slowly and calmly think to myself on a way to navigate the darkness. _After all, I am what I see. SO that means I'm darkness_|wait what that isn't me| _yes it is you are the god of darkness, therefore you are the darkness_|How do I know that is true? |_Don't take my word, I'm just the darkness and your inner conscious._| …. So I am the darkness and the darkness is me?| _Yup!_| E_x_c_e_l_l_e_n_t!

I feel the darkness envelop me as I become one with it. My eyes begin to glow red with power, the only light in this pit of darkness. I am just a shadow, darkness ready to swallow this child whole as he dares attempt to devour me. I burst free from it and stared down at it with the sternest face I could make. It backed away. "SiR i'M aFrAiD yOu ArEnT aLlOwEd To Do ThAt. OnCe A gOd Is DeFeAtEd, ThEy ArEn'T aLlOwEd To GeT bAcK -"

"SILENCE" I command with my booming voice.

I follow up with "YOU, CHILD, ARE GOING TO GO TO WHATEVER MASTER YOU BOW DOWN TO AND TELL THEM THAT I BESTED YOU WHILE I WALK OUT WITH THAT BOTTLE. IF YOU REFUSE TO OBEY MY COMMANDS, I WILL TRAP YOU IN AN NEVER ENDING DARKNESS TO WANDER FOR ALL ETERNITY! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?"

"yes.." it mumbles

"YES WHAT?!"

"Yes, sir," it says followed up by it shuffling away. I managed to shift out of my form and pick up the small bottle. Just as I am about to exit the cave, however, a voice speaks up.

"Congratulations, new darkness god! You have completed your trials and are available to pursue further to the CenterPoint. However, be warned these murals were painted long ago and have depicted events that have happened or have yet to happen. Be warned a danger is among your friends and she will stop at nothing to destroy them all"

I ask one single question "Who is this 'she'?"

"_Dahlia_"

(_Leo - Izzy)_

When I finally break free of that horribly dark cave, I find myself in a large forest with a large number of plants. As well as many of the various creatures we saw before we went into the mountain. In front of it all there was a small signboard with some writing. It said as follows:

_Congratulations! You have been chosen as the nature goddess and have been sent here to learn your godly powers. If you do not know what I am talking about, then you should leave immediately. If you vaguely know what I might be talking about, then you have arrived in the correct place. As the nature goddess, you should be able to be in touch with all the flora and fauna of the world. So I recommend you pick up the book next to this signpost and learn about the flora and fauna and get in touch with them. Once you have a hand on your powers, you must search the forest for your item of importance, take it, and bring it back to your guide. May the odds be ever in your favor._

I look to my right and sure enough, a large book titled "**The flora and fauna of everything**" is located right next to the signpost. I pick up the book and start flipping through it. It lists mystical plants and wondrous creatures. It showed flowers that bloomed with great abilities and plants that could eat you in a second. It detailed creatures that could breathe fire and shoot lightning from the spikes on their back.

I put the book in my pocket (somehow despite it being the size of the entire encyclopedia) and began to observe the flora and fauna. A Small dinosaur-like creature with a bulb on its back approached me. I looked at my book and saw that this creature is called a Bulbasaur. I look it at the page about it and it says this: _In order to come in contact with the creature, it is recommendable that you approach it slowly, and pick it up by the body. Do NOT pick it up by the bulb as it will consider this a sign of harm and attack with poison._

I do what the book says, trying my best to avoid the bulb and look at the Bulbasaur. It tilts its head and chitters a bit. I cuddle it a little and it purrs. I then set it down and continue walking. I turn around and notice it's following me. I just shrug it off and continue on my way. Another Pokemon I approach a lizard-like Pokemon with a leaf on its head and has a pink-reddish belly, as well as bright yellow eyes. I look at the book and it says this is a Grovyle. For approach, it says: _ In order to befriend this Pokemon, you must defeat it in Battle and approach it afterward with kind intentions. Check 305 for possible moves._

I look at the back of the book. I look and see some of the possible moves and look back at the Bulbasaur and smile. The Bulbasaur looks back at me with confusion. Ten seconds later, the Grovyle is on the ground with several marks from the vine whips my Bulbasaur gave it. I approach it calmly and heal it with some potions (that also appeared in my pocket, I am worried that whatever is giving me these abilities is up to no good). I befriend it and it follows me. I continue this with several other creatures in the forest. I befriend them sometimes with other Pokemon and others with the objects that just appeared in my pocket (I've just put it off as Godly powers at this point.) Eventually, I have a whole army of Pokemon at my side. One of them, a Pidove, flys up to me and almost telepathically tells me that he has found my item. He flies off and I follow him with my army behind me. He guides me to a pedestal, on top of it sits a rose that has ever-changing colors.

I am about to approach it when I sense a danger. I signal my army to hold their positions. Immediately a large Pokemon drops from the sky. It's a large blue Pokemon, with a head that has Rainbow colored horns similar to a deer. It speaks:

"Greetings new nature goddess. I am the Pokemon, Xerneas. I am your final challenge before you must claim your item of importance. And don't think you have an advantage because you have an army." She then stomps her hoof and an entire group of Pokemon similar in size to mine appear behind her "I have one as well. Now then my army, CHARGE!"

Immediately her army charges at me at full speed. I nod to my army and they charge forward as well. I charge at her with my whip made of vines (Do not ask for I will not have an answer.) and begin on the attack. I charge at her but she dodges. I attempt to whip her with my vine, but she catches it with her horn. She then swings me around and throws me against the nearest tree. For just a moment, I caught a glimpse of the battlefield. Most of my Pokemon are being defeated left and right. Even my poor Bulbasaur seemed to be struggling. Then Xerneas charges at me and I duck. I need to think of a plan. I go over to a small group of Pokemon and give them a signal that means _Protect me_. I sit there for a moment and think for a moment. What can I do? Her army is so much stronger than mine. Is it even possible for me to win? But then I remember:

_As the nature goddess, you should be able to be in touch with all the flora and fauna of the world._

The tablet said to be in touch with nature. But am I really? I am controlling them but I am not in touch with them. What should I do to be in touch with them?

.

I need to connect with them. I need to be with them. I need to be their goddess, their savior, their protector. I need to be what the Pokemon need. And what they need is VICTORY!

Suddenly I burst in a column of light. My headscarf and pigtails are replaced with a ponytail tied with a black ribbon. My pirate's outfit transforms into that similar to a caveman with a leopard printed skirt and tiger skin shirt. My whip has been replaced with a spear and two wooden daggers. I look at the army and snarl. I follow up with a booming voice that says:

"FOLLOW ME TO VICTORYYYY!"

We charge at her army, knocking her soldiers down by the thousands. I, myelf, attack at Xerneas, aiming for her heels. I stab her heels and she collapses. I then take some vine and tie it around her neck in a muzzle. I look at her and say: "DO YOU SURRENDER?!"

She doesn't respond

I tie it tighter "I SAID, DO YOU SURRENDER?!"

She finally brightens her horn in bright white light. This is symbolic of a white flag. It means she has officially surrendered. I shift back to my original form and go to pick up the rose. Before I do, I salute my soldiers and they understand and scatter. Except for the Bulbasaur, who seems to cling to me a lot. I pick him up, sigh, and just carry him. I pick up the rose and just as I am about to leave, Xerneas has gotten loose from her Muzzle and speaks to me

"My goddess, there is something I must warn you about. An ancient beast is about to awaken and destroy the gods. Dawhlia Hawthorne, A dangerous serial killer. If you fail to stop her, then she could destroy the entirety of the universes. I wish you luck."

I keep this in mind and head off towards the mountain.


	5. A little intervention

Hello, to whoever may be watching my story if anyone at all. I just wanted to say that what I will not be able to do what I originally wanted with my story. I realized a bit late that it would be a bit difficult to not only do 18 different perspectives. I also just really wanted this story to be finished. Because this is mainly the base story of a lot of other things I want to do with this universe. So, instead, we are going to make it similar to a Pokedex, in the style where we will have their godly title, the Pokemon type it is based on, their ultimate form, their final enemy, and their item of importance. So here it is.

Jake: (From Jatnl) The god of fire (Fire-type)

Ultimate form: his suit burst into flames and his hair turns into a burning flame. A mysterious influence seems to make this form more powerful than it should be.

Final challenge: Virizion

Item of importance: A golden torch

June: (From Little Ein.) The god of the sea (Water-Type)

Ultimate form: A white flowing dress with white ribbon shoes and a seashell crown.

Final challenge: Wishiwashi (School form)

Item of importance: A sparkly seashell.

Mickey: (From literally anything Mickey, though likely in 3d) The god of innovation and technology (Steel-type)

Ultimate form: A cyborg like form with a visor around his right eye and attached to his ear. With a metal body. (A basic set up)

Final challenge: Magearna

Item of importance: A constant turning gear

Leo: (From little ein.) the god of darkness and magic (Dark-type)

Ultimate form: A being of darkness who has no color except for his glowing red eyes.

Final challenge: Mimikyu

Item of importance: A bottle of dark matter

Izzy: (From Jatnl) The goddess of Nature (Grass-type)

Ultimate form: a queenly and wide dress made with various plants and animal fur. And a ponytail tied with a rose

Final Challenge: Xerneas

Item of Importance: A rose that constantly changes colors

Gil: (From Bubble guppies) God of mythical creatures and light (Fairy type)

Ultimate form: Rainbow-colored wings grow out of his back and his eyes turn pure white. (Extra note: Additional power is that he can turn anything into adorable things in this form. But not in regular form)

Final Challenge: Yveltal

Ultimate item: A small pouch containing ultra-powerful flying dust

Molly: (Same as previous) Goddess of the mind (Psychic-type)

Ultimate form: eyes grow on her soles, palms, and forehead, all of them, however, grow a mystifying purple

Final challenge: Mewtwo

Ultimate Item: A crystal ball that shows a horrifying future (Vision will be shown in Chapter 6)

Dema: (Same as previous) The goddess of Pokemon and most creatures (Dragon-type)

Ultimate form: Claws grow on her hands and feet as her eyes turn blood red. Her voice changes into nothing but roars until the effect wears off.

Final challenge: Gigantamax Charizard

Item of importance: A rainbow dragon scale

Goby: (Same as previous) God of Ice and snow (Ice-Type)

Ultimate form: Icicles gown on his head in a crown and his eyes turn ice blue. In addition, if anyone touches him in this form they freeze instantly until shattered or unfrozen

Final Challenge: Articuno

Item of importance: A giant permanently frozen snowflake

Nonny: (Same as previous) God of everything that doesn't have a god (Not actual title, basically Normal type)

Ultimate form: A knight in shining armor, with a long rainbow blade (Quite literally not at all emphasizing). After he defeats his final challenge, this becomes his steed in ultimate form.

Final challenge: Arceus (just a note: DO NOT mess with this dude. Or Arceus)

Item of importance: A white beating heart (Two notes: yes the heart is alive, but not for long. And no, Nonny is not the protagonist, just really powerful)

Una: (Same as previous) God of chemicals and toxins (Poison-type)

Ultimate form: Grows 6 more eyes on her head in addition to 6 additional limbs, all spider legs with stingers on their ends.

Final Challenge: Salazzle

Item of importance: Immortality potion (she does not drink it. It just happens to have a label on it)

Chase and Patch: (From Paw patrol and Jatnl respectively) the gods of mountains and war (Rock for Chase and Fighting for Patch respectively.) (Yes I forced them to work together even though I made them enemies. deal with it)

Ultimate form: A Black karate suit with a white belt for Chase and A White karate suit with a black belt for Patch (Yin and yang sort of thing)

Final challenge: Zacian and Zamazenta

Item of importance: A yin and yang made from obsidian and thick cotton (Representative of rock and fighting, respectively)

Skye: (From Paw patrol) Goddess of lightning and power (Electric type)

Ultimate form: A greek robe and a halo with electric blue eyes and a lightning bolt in hand (Lightning bolt not included in basic form)

Final Challenge: Zapdos

Item of Importance: Lightning in a bottle

Rubble: (Same as previous) God of the earth (Ground-type)

Ultimate form: an earth giant made entirely of mud and brick

Final challenge: Groudon

Item of importance: Rarified Orichalcum

Marshall: (Same As previous) God of the sky and of birds (Flying-Type)

Ultimate form: Turns into a pure phoenix not much else identification that it is Marshall

Final Challenge: Lugia

Item of Importance: A ho-oh feather

Zooma: (Same as Previous) God of spirits and the afterlife (Ghost-Type)

Ultimate form: A spirit with hollow eyes and tentacles coming from its back. Always wears a sinister smile even when upset.

Final CHallenge: Darkrai

Item of Importance: Ghost plasma

Rocky: (last and Same as Previous) God of insects (Bug-type)

Ultimate form: Bug eyes with a staff made of wax and antennas

Final Challenge: Genesect

Item of importance: A golden cicada shell

(All of these included vague references of Jake being taken over by Dawhlia, who will be revealed later)


	6. Chapter 5

After what seemed like an hour of walking, I finally managed to arrive back at the mountain. Where Pikachu was awaiting for us. As it had become apparent, we all had arrived simultaneously. Pikachu looked around at us as if counting each of us individually. While he continued counting I looked around at everyone else. Everyone seemed to be holding some sort of mystical object which seemed to match on the door. Which is to be expected since my item also matched the door being a torch and all.

When he finally stopped counting he breathed a sigh of relief "It appears you have made it all back safely." Hed see my torch and look surprised "And it appears all of you have retrieved your objects of importance as well"

Oona Looked disgustingly at him when he said that "You mean you expected us to just die out there?!"

June chimed in "Are you saying that this whole thing was supposed to be a deathtrap?"

Pikachu waved his arms in a surrendering stance "No no! Not at all! It's just usually I'd expect 1-2 to come back empty handed. I would still allow them to go up to the temple but I'd expect one or two people who weren't so great at this." He'd look around again at all of us "But you're the first group I've had that's managed to retrieve all of them!"

There were some murmurs of surprise among the group.

Pikachu spoke again "Anyways Hand me your items and give me a few minutes to set up the final part"

After I set my torch on the ground I walk over to Izzy to talk for a bit. She was sitting near her door playing with a small green creature with a bulb on its back. I noticed that her item was a rose.

"Hey Izzy. Whats up?" I query

"Marshall" shed joke

Id laugh

"No seriously." Shed point upwards to just above the mountains top and Id see the ironically afraid of heights dalmatian flying through the air at top speeds.

"Well whaddya know?" Id notice

"Its curious isnt it?" Shed say

"Yeah never thought Id see the day that he would fly of his own accord"

"Not that." Shed say "Im talking about what we are doing! The powers, the portals, the pokemon, Everything!"

"How is that curious?"

"I mean… We were completely normal people. Our show wasn't the epitome of television. We weren't especially popular people. And yet now we were chosen to be brought to an island to be the next gods!"

"Ah yeah I see what you mean" Id put my hand against the bulb creature on Izzy's lap. It purred at my touch. It likes attention. "Well Maybe we are special, Maybe there was something about us that not even we noticed. Maybe we just had a stroke of luck for once in our life."

"Hmm I guess…" shed continue to stroke the bulb creature.

"Alright everyone! I have finished setting up! Would you all come back here?" Pikachu called out

Me and Izzy got up and walked back to the center with everyone else. Pikachu has constructed some sort of structure from our items with my torch being placed at the top.

He spoke "Here's how this is going to work Im going to say the words of ancient to let us up to the portal and you all are going to help us with that by placing your hands right here" hed point to 18 handprints like the ones on the door in a circle around where he was standing.

Everyone placed their hands on the prints as he began to recite an ancient chant that I couldn't make out. Just then I made out a voice that I dont think Ive heard before.

"_Its a trap"_

(What the- Oh its my untrustful conscious again Ima just ignore you.)

"_What? No I'm not your conscious! How dare you call me, one of your best friends, your conscious!"_

(Youre Izzy? Cubby? Annie? Any one I know)

"_You cant be serious…"_

(Who are you…)

"_Look let me just show you who I am"_

As soon as she said that I was pulled into my own mind. It looked as if I was in a dark room with blue walls and pink mist floating around the bottom of my feet. When I stopped noticing the room I was in I finally noticed the person who was talking to me.

She was a tall woman older than I was before the transformation. She was wearing a long pink dress made of silk. She had long red hair that was mainly straight down except for two braids on either side of the top of her head. She was holding a bright pink parasol directly above her head. And had a smile that was scarier than the Joker's.

She walked over to me slowly, while speaking to me. "Darling just because I was in the underworld for a few years doesn't mean you can forget about me…"

"The underworld?" And then it finally hit me who she was. She must have noticed too.

"Oh did you finally figure it out?"

"Dawhlia…"

"Finally you figured it out I was wondering when you were going to remember"

"Why did you come back to me, and now of all times?"

"Well I came for two reasons. Number 1 is that I have come to tell you that the gods are against you."

"What do you mean?"

"Your power is tremendous, My darling! They think that if you become too powerful that you will overtake them. I heard that Arceus is planning to lock you up! But I believe in your darling and believe that you can use your powers for good!"

"How can I trust you?"

"Darling.." Dawhlia looked at me with a slight hint of sadness "I would never betray you for any reason"

"What's the second reason?"

"Well You see I've been longing for a mortal body for soooo long. And you just so happen to be a great person. So do you think I could just… borrow your body" She reached out to me longingly

I stepped back a little "No I'm not just going to lend my body to you. Especially when I just remembered you after some odd years.."

Dawhlia sighed "Fine you can keep to yourself for now…But do you think you can keep it mind?"

I sighed "Alright fine"

She smiled "Thank you Darling. Alright you can return to whatever you were doing now."

She snapped her fingers and I snapped back to reality the chant appearing to be almost done.

June looked over at me confused.

"What was that about?" she pondered

"Nothing…" I replied

June was about to say something else but suddenly Pikachu finished the chant and a large blast of light blew us all over knocking us out cold.

(Author's Note: I think its been a year since I started this? Oof Anyways here is chapter 5 with some lore background for something Im planning on making later. Thankfully we are nearing the end… Both because this has been going on for a year and because its terribly written. ANyways here you are… Do with this what you wish..)


End file.
